thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger (TC)
"Danger" is the fourth episode of fourth season of The Cleansing.'' It is the 28th episode overall. It premiered on August 25, 2019. '''Synopsis' With three friends separated, anything can happen. Episode Midnight Moonlight beamed through the skylight and onto a desk covered in paper with a radio and desk lamp on the corner. The door to the small room opens up, the light from the hallway illuminates Ella dark outline. She walks into her room and closes the door behind her. She flips on the light switch. She walks to her desk, and sits at her chair. She scrambles the papers around until she finds what she is looking for. A piece of paper with three words on it. ‘Drake Hill Road’. Ella puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out the map of America. She opens it up and smiles at the sight of a small black line showing the road they took to get to Quinlos. She grabs a red sharpie and circles five different places, all hundreds of miles away from each other. Ella crosses out three of the areas. She looks at the two places left. A Drake Hill Road in Washington, and one in Connecticut. The roads with the same name but on opposite sides of the country. Ella rolls her eyes. “Oh shit.” The Next Morning Ella’s eyes shimmer open. The blaring alarm’s noise fills the room. She bangs her hand on it and it stops. Ella slothfully pulled herself out of bed. The sight of her at the mirror shocks herself. She combs her head, then turns on the tap and washes her face. She walks to the stairs and suddenly gets a weird feeling. Ella tries to figure out what it is but can’t figure it out. Ella nods her head and thinks happier thoughts. As she walks past a window while going downstairs, a group of masked people watch from a distance outside hidden behind bushes and shrubbery. The group of five stand still, not moving or making a sound. The stairs creak and groan as Ella walks down the steps. She wanders into the kitchen and begins making a cup of coffee. She turns on the kettle and the hissing starts up. A shiver goes down a spine and she wriggles her back. Her head turns, “LILY... CHRIS?” She walks back upstairs and as she does, she spots a black shadow zoom past the window next to her. She whips out her gun. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” She runs outside ready to shoot the person. She walks around the house but finds nothing. “Maybe just a deer”, she says as she walks inside. Just as she closes the door, a hand grabs the door and swings it open. Ella falls down. She backs away from the shadow until she bumps into a wall. An 18-year-old boy with a teared-up cowboy hat, a katana, black gloves, and a leather jacket looms over her. “Nick?” Meanwhile The cold blowing winds bring Lily back to her senses. She takes her back of the large oak tree, grabs her Desert Eagle, and begins walking again. After a while she notices a clearing on the left of the road. She walks over making sure not to fall into the ditch in front of her. Her gaze looks for a while and suddenly spots smoke in the distance. “Campfire?”, Lily asks herself. Her head slightly moves to the left and she sees a large hill. She doesn’t understand why, but she recognizes it. She looks back for a second to grab mini-binoculars that she found from the blonde girl, but when she turns back, she sees to little black specks, walking up the hill. Lily puts her binoculars to her eyes and looks at the specks with them. As she zooms in, she begins to recognize the specks and when she’s finally close enough, she sees that they are Mike and Henry. “Holy shit!” She pulls out her gun and fires into the air. Her eyes go back to the binoculars and she spots the two stop. Lily sees them looking and then talk to each other. Then, the two go back to climbing. “No” She tries firing again back she realizes she has no more bullets. She takes a step forgetting that the ditch is in front of her. “AHHH-”. Suddenly, her body stop falling and she is pulled up. She turns to see Chris standing there. Her arms wrap around him and she starts to cry. “I fell and I couldn’t find you, and then I had to pull a stick out of m-my body, I found bandages but it hurts so much.” “I know, I know, you’re save now.” The two of them stand there for a while. Hours Later... “I can’t believe that they’re out there!”, Chris exclaimed in excitement. “And what about John and Besheba, they might be out there somewhere.” The two finally return to the small home. As they walk up the steps and onto the front veranda, they notice the front door wide open. They step inside and see that a small vase that used to sit on a wooden stool is now smashed on the floor. The two look at each other. “ELLA, ARE YOU THERE?”, Chris shouts. Chris runs upstairs while Lily checks the ground floor. The two search for a while, Chris only finding the map with the two different Drake Hill Road’s on it, which he pockets. Suddenly, a person comes running up to him with their fists up. Lily searches for a while but finds nothing of importance. Just as she is going to leave the lounge room, she spots a small blood trail. She pulls out her gun and follows the trail. It leads around the house until it comes to the basement door. She grabs onto the door handle and slowly opens the door. A set of candles lights up the steps down to the basement. She walks down slowly, trying not to make a sound. She accidently knocks one down which causes them all to fall. The door suddenly slams shut. She rushes up to the door and tries to unlock it but it doesn’t budge. “CHRIS. CHRIS!” CLONK! She whips her head around and looks into the darkness. As she stands there a piece of the cement step chips off causing her to fall. OOF! BANG! OOF! She lands at the bottom of the steps and hits her head on the hard cement. Lily looks around in the darkness and tries getting up but falls back onto the steps. ARG! Her left leg pulsates and she screams out again. A step stops her screaming. Then, there’s another step, and then another, and soon, the steps step at a walking pace. She starts to cry from pain in her leg and from the unknown steps coming closer. “CHR-” A hand is suddenly placed on her and as her eyes adjust to the darkness, she sees a person in a white robe and a black bandana covering half their mouth. “Quiet”, says the person says who Lily identifies as a woman. Meanwhile, upstairs Chris is fighting a person with the same outfit in Ella’s bedroom. The attacker grabs onto Chris’s arm as he tries throwing a punch. He twists Chris arm and kicks him in the chest causing him to fall to his knees. The attacker moves away from Chris and grabs a bong. “Ah, fucking Ella took my bong, that explains a lot”, Chris chuckles. “You’re dead whoever you are, you know that right. YOU KNOW THA-” WHACK! SMASH! The attacker drags Chris, now unconscious, out of the room. The person drags him through the hallway and downstairs to where the other attacker is duck-taping Lily’s mouth, hands, and legs. The two attackers take off their masks. One being the woman and other being Michael, Sarah’s old right-hand man. “I remember these fuckers. They were from Quinlos”, Michael says. “Good, now we can finally end these fuckers for good!”, the woman says. Michael turns to Nick, who is standing at the door with his head down and a tear rolling down his face. “C’mon kid, cheer up. You weren’t even on their side. Oh, and you know what kid. We are going to burn these shitheads alive, and then, we... are going... TO EAT THEM!” Other Cast Co-Stars * Amber Tamblyn as Crystal Trivia * This episode reveals two character's fates. ** The two being Michael Scott and Nick Sherwood. * This episode, along with many others this seasons where delayed for unspecified reasons. * This episode marks the halfway mark for the season. * This episode changed a lot throughout its production which led to a lot of changes for this season.